


Just Let Me Die

by Katt1848



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: AFAB, AFAB Kurapika, Aged-Up Character(s), But when isn't he, Canon Compliant, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Leorio Paladiknight/Kurapika, Established Relationship, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I love Leorio taking care of Kurapika while he is on his period, Kurapika is overdramatic, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, One Shot, Post-Canon, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Trans Character, Trans Kurapika, Trans Male Character, it's so cute, leopika - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 14:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14380242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katt1848/pseuds/Katt1848
Summary: "Leo...rio.., pl-please... I c-can't... I-I..I'm not-...worth it- just...just let me die!"





	Just Let Me Die

"Leo...rio.., pl-please... I c-can't... I-I..I'm not-...worth it- just...just let me die!" 

"Aren't you being a bit over-dramatic Pika?"

The blond in question flopped onto the couch with a huff, taking the water and ibuprofen he was being handed. "I remember when I used to be able to scare you with that act. Am I not good at it anymore?"

"It's not that, it's more so we have been together for 5 years now and I know how to tell when you're lying." He pressed a kiss to Kurapika's temple, standing up to put away the pain meds. "Take those, or else you will forget."

"They're in my hand Leorio, how could I forget to take them?" Leorio watched Kurapika's expression change to one of incredulous confusion. 

"Because you get caught up in how unbelievably strong and handsome I am." He said while flexing his biceps. He laughed when his boyfriend sputtered and blushed a little, looking away. "Besides, you've done it before. Now take them before I make you. And you know I can." He added, cutting the other off. He put the meds away and made his way to the kitchen to make his boyfriend some coffee. "How are you doing on pads Kurapika?"

"I'm running low, but I should be fine for the next couple days."

Leorio started brewing the coffee. "Do you want me to run to the store to get you some more?" He called out.

"Don't you have class in an hour?" He heard the blond call out in response while he was grabbing a large mug. 

"Yeah. But I can pick it up on my way home. I'm out at 5 today, as opposed to 10. We can cuddle and watch a movie tonight." He warmed up some milk and poured it in the mug. "Do you want chocolate or vanilla?" 

"Are you making me coffee?" His boyfriend's voice sounded much closer than before, and he looked up, seeing the blond wrapped in a blanket, leaning against the wall. Leorio didn't bother to answer, just asking his question again. 

"Can I have both?" Kurapika asked almost sheepishly, causing Leorio to smile and grab the vanilla extract and the chocolate syrup. "Of course, though make sure you brush your teeth tonight. This is a lot of sugar." He readied the coffee and turned to hand the mug to Kurapika, only to see the shorter man holding out his arms towards him. His bangs were hiding his eyes, but he could see Kurapika's ears were pink. 

He set the mug down and swept the other up into a hug, spinning around in a circle. He laughed when he heard the yelp of surprise, followed by Kurapika clinging to him for dear life. When he set the other down, he got smacked on the chest. "Don't do that Leorio!" The blond said indignantly while straightening his clothes. 

Leorio simply hugged him again, peppering his face with kisses and tickling him until the other was laughing and trying to push him away. They both settled into a comfortable embrace, Kurapika resting his head against Leorio's chest. 

"What did I do to deserve someone like you?" He heard Kurapika ask, his voice muffled by Leorio's shirt. "I've done so many horrible things in my life... I've killed people-" It sounded like Kurapika was letting himself get lost in bad memories, so Leorio put a hand under his chin and gently tilted the blond's face up towards his. "Hey now, don't think like that. All you needed to do to deserve me was agree to go out with me all those years ago, and that's all done with. Not to say that I wouldn't treat you like a prince regardless of whether or not we were dating, but that's besides the point." He squeezed his petite boyfriend gently, leaning down to rub their noses together. "Don't think about the past Kurapika. Just think of moving forward." He said softly. 

He looked into Kurapika's eyes, which by this point had turned a pale red. And then, a quiet "I love you Leorio" caused the older of the two to smile and kiss the younger. "I love you too Kurapika."

**Author's Note:**

> Domestic LeoPika is life. Trans/Genderqueer Kurapika is also my life. Leorio taking care of Kurapika while he is on his period is my soul. If you like, please review! This is my second time writing for this ship.


End file.
